


Holy Idol Wars

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: April Batch 2020 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Genderswap, idol transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Liz gets fed up with Carmilla insulting her, and ends up turning her and Uncle Vlad into rival Idols.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bathory | Lancer/ Carmilla | Assassin/Vlad III | Berserker
Series: April Batch 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794853
Kudos: 4





	Holy Idol Wars

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Whenever Chaldea wasn’t busy with the ginormous ideal of fixing the timelines that had been fractured and messed with, the Servants that worked for the organization had all the time in the world to do whatever they liked for recreational purposes.

For some, this meant that they could catch up on hobbies that they had been developing, some more benign than others. For others, it meant that they could spar with their valued companions and enemies, with a lot of clashing sounds reverberating throughout the complex.

And for one certain little girl, it meant that she could practice her main passion!

“Hai hai! It’s your favorite and top idol, Liz! Can I hear your cheers, everyone? I’m going to sing my heart out, just for you!”

Elizabeth Bathory, Lancer-class Servant, self-proclaimed idol. Tonedeaf.

The pink-haired girl always tried to practice the tones that left her lips, but without fail she’d cause one or several people to pass out whenever she tried to sing. That’s why she used this time to practice, so that she could perhaps get better. Or at least get passably good, so she wouldn’t make her Master pass out!

Unfortunately, that never really panned out. Especially when she didn’t have an audience. So, she pulled a little favor here and there, and sewed a bunch of outfits for a certain cocky empress, just so that she could have a familiar pair of faces in the seats.

“Make her shut up, Tepes! I can’t hear myself think!” The grey-haired countess, Carmilla, was sitting right in front of the stage in her usual getup. Due to the shared background between her and the idiot trying to sing without knowing the proper harmonies, she had nothing but hatred for the girl. Especially since they were considered one and the same, which just made the sounds hurt her soul even further.

The only other audience member was a bearded Count, who watched the display with a stoic expression. “I made a promise to Elizabeth, Carmilla. She aided me in sewing the outfits for Nero, thus, we’re here to bring her moral support.” Vlad Tepes explained, seemingly not bothered by the discord in front of him. “Endure, for her sake.”

Carmilla didn’t like this one bit. She liked absolutely none of it, why should she sit here and endure the tunes of a girl who couldn’t even sing a lullaby without breaking the glass around her? She hated it! “How long, Tepes!? How long do I have to sit here and listen to this cacophony before you’re satisfied!?”

“Quiet down!” Liz shouted from on stage, clouds puffing out of her ears as she stomped closer to the edge. “You’re supposed to be the audience cheering for me, not trying to take the spotlight with all your whining!” She complained, huffing with a pout.

Vlad narrowed his eyes as he held up a pair of glowsticks, recommended to him by the shut-in princess that had bothered them all previously. “Go, go, Liz.” He chanted in a deadpan tone, wanting to seem supportive without giving his all. This wasn’t exactly his kind of territory after all.

While this seemed to satisfy the dragon-like girl on stage, Carmilla wasn’t pleased. “Don’t enable her, Tepes! Girls like her aren’t supposed to revel in their delusions, they’re supposed to be embracing reality and accepting their role, especially when it’s at my feet!” The countess shouted, her blood boiling over as she turned to glare towards her younger counterpart.

Liz grit her fangs as she started getting annoyed just like her other counterpart. “Well! You’re just an old hag who doesn’t have any appreciation for the stuff that’s popular today! What makes you think you get to choose what’s hot or not, and who’d even want to be at your feet either!?” She complained straight back at her before blowing a raspberry at her childishly.

“You’re both getting too into this.” Vlad commented in the background. He’d rather not be here right now, but the girls that he looked after were all busy, except for this one. How unpleasant.

The two opposing girls glared daggers at one another, until the older of the two started backing off. “This is pointless, I’m getting absolutely nothing out of this. Have fun with this wretched child, Tepes! You can come make me pay another day, I will not listen for another minute!”

Her draconic counterpart let her wings flap out from the back of her dress as she grabbed ahold of her microphone. “Well if you’re not going to listen for a minute, then listen for a second, you stupid hag!” She screamed as she took a deep breath, only to let out the loudest and highest pitched note she ever let ring from her vocal cords.

The waves that her voice made were clearly visible as they caused the room that they had picked for this impromptu “concert” to vibrate violently, with many chairs falling over as the soundwave dashed towards the grey-haired woman, who tried her best to run away from the sound…

But it was too late. Her ears received the sound as it suddenly caused her brain to practically pop from how high the pitch was. Not just her brain, the rest of her body started to ‘pop’ all over, her form shifting ever slightly as every second ticked by.

The gothic dress that draped her body wouldn’t do, as it was shortened into something a lot more approachable, something like her other self. From frills and intricate patterns, to being just short enough that she was showing off a generous amount of skin to the world. It was a big makeover…

Her changes weren’t complete either, as her hair started lengthening ever so slightly until it started bunching up into small pigtails, ever childishly hanging from the back of her head making her look much younger than she really was. That, combined with how her breasts were now stuffed into a buttoned-up dress that looked far too small for a woman like her, gave her a completely new feel.

A feel that was reflected in the way that she acted, giggling leaving the corners of her lips. “Ehehe… What’s that? You call me a hag, you brat?” The former countess chuckled as she turned around, dashing towards the stage before jumping onto it with an extravagant and overly unnecessary somersault. “You’ve not seen the depths of pure entertainment until you’ve seen me sing, you wannabe idol!”

“Oh yeah!? And who’re you supposed to be then, you’re the one who said my singing sucked!” Liz pouted once more, only for the microphone to get yanked out of her hands by the taller woman. “Hey! That’s mine!”

Carmilla winked as she twirled around her shorter counterpart, her black and grey dress flourish with every step that she took. “I am Carmy! The light within the darkness, the warm blood that comforts you all! And now, instead of listening to busted old Liz, how about I give you a song to really remember?” Completing her transformation into an idol, the vampire countess took on a much simpler name, something that would be following her through every future incarnation of her Saint Graph…

Vlad, having sat there as his ‘acquaintance’ was turned into an idol, didn’t seem too bothered by it all. What he was bothered by, was the way her song started to affect him too. Elizabeth’s song had managed to give him a headache, but Carmy’s was something else. He suspected that the young idol might’ve caused a bit of an incident. And now he had no time to tell their Master about it.

The vampire that would be known as Count Dracula sighed as the changes started to affect him much like they had his fellow bloodsucker, as he stood up from his chair. In one swift move, he tossed his clothes off his form, concealing his transformation for a brief moment. By the time they hit the ground, in the place of the stone-faced vampire was a woman with a revealing yet appealing dress, one that showed off much more cleavage than both of her fellow singers, while also showing off quite a bit of leg to go with it. 

“Carmy, that song of yours is beautiful, but I think it’s time you give old Dracy a try.” The woman who had been Vlad smiled as she climbed onto the stage, her hair now reaching down to her hips to give her a dignified and mature feel all at the same time. “You’re not going to make me take the microphone from you, just like you stole Liz’s, are you?” She asked gently, pressing her bosom up against the singing girl’s back…

Carmy narrowed her eyes as she was forced to quiet down, only to then hand off the tool to her senior. “Hmph, big-tittied cow…” The girl muttered under her breath as the older woman began to sing…

Liz, meanwhile, had managed to procure another microphone. “Hey! Auntie!” She cried out at the feminine mockery of the supportive uncle, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s battle with our voices! Make everyone cheer for us!” She was pumped up and ready to face another idol, especially one that seemed less judging than her other half.

“You’ll lose, little Liz.” Dracy winked as she put her lips to her microphone, ready for the bout. She wasn’t going to let her get a chance to outdo her.

Chaldea wouldn’t forget what happened during this night, especially as their songs reached all throughout the facility, gradually turning everyone into ditzy and silly idols like Liz. Each with their own flavor, and each of them with equally terrible voices in their own ways. It would be utter chaos.

Thus, the Holy Idol Wars would begin...


End file.
